In Dreams
by August Rose
Summary: Mimi and Yamato have an interesting dream together...


In Dreams  
By Oni Hime

_Author says_: This fic is primarily a Mimato fic, though she is actually with Jyou. Go figure. It's set (for the peach of mind of those who can't stand the thought of 12 year olds copulating *puts her hand up*) when they are all 20. Mimi and Jyou are sharing an apartment... and a bed. <.<; They've moved to America.  
_Credentials (what make the fic worth reading :P;;)_: Citrus Flavour  
_I suppose I should disclaim_: They not mine-- none of em. T_T

****

"Goodnight Jyou," Mimi said sleepily as she turned out the light.  
"'Night Darling," Jyou replied, smiling.  
Mimi pulled the blankets up to her chin and went to sleep.  
She began to dream.  
---

She was at her old school, in Japan.  
As she walked down the corridors, it didn't seem at all strange that she should be here, 7 years after she had last walked the halls. The halls were deserted and her footsteps rang eerily through the corridors. It didn't seem strange that the halls were deserted even though she knew with dreaming certainty that it was school time.  
She reached her 5th Form classroom and looked in. There was one student in the room.  
_Yamato_  
She opened the door and walked in. Yamato looked up from his desk, his long legs tucked ungainly around a chair that was meant for children.  
"Mimi," he said pleasantly.  
Mimi and Yamato had never been close as Digidestined. Mimi's whole mentality wore too hard on Yamato's tight nerves. Still, it seemed perfectly natural for her to sit down on the floor beside him and rest her head on his knee while he stared down at his dest and wrote something indusitiously on a piece of bark with a pen. After a while, Mimi realised that she was also sitting at a desk, though her head was still on Yamato's knee. Her desk was set at a lower level than is. She picked up a pencil and started copying the work on the board.  
"I haven't done copy practice since I was 13," she said eventually.  
Yamato put down his pen and stared at the piece of bark.  
"Me neither, and it shows." he reliped. "It's lunch time."  
No bell had rung, but Mimi knew it certainly was lunchtime, and so she followed Yamato out of the classroom and down the hall to the Cafeteria.  
They were serving chicken steaks. Mimi and Yamato joined the queue in the strangely packed cafeteria and eventually god their food. Instead of being served chicken like everyone else, they were served steak.  
"I love steak," Mimi declared happily.  
"You used to hate it," Yamato retorted.  
Mimi thought for a moment. "No, I didn't. I never liked lamb."  
"Oh... I like steak."  
"Steak is good for your eyesight," Mimi said. "I read that somewhere."  
Yamato frowned, "Isn't that carrots?"  
"Maybe it's carrots boiled with beef stock."  
"Yeah, probably. Let's go to class."  
Mimi frowned. "School's over."  
"Oh yeah. I have soccer practice."  
"No, you don't. We have an after school cram class."  
"Do we? Why?"  
"Because we're both failing maths."  
"I'm not failing maths."  
"... oh."  
They returned to the classroom and sat down, waiting for the teacher. After a while Yamato got up and started pacing.  
Mimi frowned. "Come back to bed," she ordered.  
He stopped. "There is no bed."  
Yes, there is. It's in the next room. You've been sleepwalking again.  
"Oh, sorry. Why do we share a bed?" Yamato asked, confused.  
"Because there's only one!"  
"That's strange. I'm going to go out and buy a bed tomorrow."  
"Okay, but for now, come back to bed."  
"Yes, Sora."  
"I'm Mimi," Mimi exclaimed.  
"No, you're not. you're Sora. Mimi has short reddish brown hair," Yamato said placidly.  
Mimi frowned. "I guess I must be Sora then."  
"That's the spirit," Yamato said cheerfully, sitting down on the bed. "I'll go get us some whiskey."  
"We're underage, Yamato."  
"We're 20 years old. That's not underage!"  
"Yes it is!"  
Yamato sighed heavily. _No whiskey_, he thought mournfully. Mimi smiled pulled Yamato under the covers. She kissed him. Yamato stared at her.  
"Why did you do that??" he demanded.  
"I wanted to," she replied.  
Yamato thought about this. "That's not a good reason."  
Mimi grinned and did it again.  
"Isn't it fun though?" she asked seductively.  
Yamato sighed grudgingly. "Yes."  
"You want to as well!" Mimi declared happily.  
Yamato considered. he was rather lonely, and Mimi was very cute.  
"What about Jyou?"  
"Jyou?" she asked, perplexed.  
Yamato decided not to question further. "I want some whiskey."  
"Then get some, but come back to bed, okay?"  
Yamato happily went and found some Whiskey in the sick bay. He brought it back with him.  
"Want some?" he offered.  
Mimi shook her head. "No thanks, I'm already drunk."  
Yamato drained the bottle. "I've got what i want," he said in a slightly slurred voice. "Now what do you want?"  
Mimi stared at him silently, then, with the innocence of a child, "You."  
Yamato blinked. That seemed reasonable. He kissed her again.  
---

Mimi woke up. Jyou sat on the bed beside her, gazing tenderly into her eyes.  
"Morning darling."  
Mimi wiped sleep from her eyes. "What day is it?" she asked.  
His smile widened. "Sunday."  
"Well then. Why don't we pretend it's night time for a few more hours," she suggested, pulling Jyou back onto the bed. She thought briefly of the sandy-brown haired boy, but he was dreaming. Jyou was real, and hers. She kissed him tenderly and snuggled back into his arms.  
---

Somewhere in Japan a sandy-haired ex-digidestined had to change the sheets on his bed that morning. 

**Owari**

Author says: how was that? XD I tried to keep it nice and lost and dreamy. ^_^ 


End file.
